Cermin
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Para tokoh Pokemon Special melihat diri mereka sendiri di cermin, tapi bukan bayangan mereka yang mereka lihat. Banyak Shipping yang akan ditampilkan, tunggu dan lihat saja
1. Special Shipping

**Amari : lmao panggil saya Amari sekarang! :3**

**Red : bacot -.-**

**Yellow : Amari tidak memiliki pokemon, pokemon special, dan tokoh tokohnya.**

* * *

**Cermin**

**Chapter 1 : SpecialShipping**

**xxxxxx**

[Bagian Red]

Tentu, aku adalah Red, juara Kanto ke-9, Trainer terkuat, pemimpin para Pokedex Holder, bahkan aku dijuluki oleh Professor oak _**The Battler.**_

Tapi tetap saja, selalu ada yamg kurang…

Aku selalu bersikap cool, berpura-pura manis, dan juga tampak percaya diri. Tetapi, aku tetap menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin itu yang kurang…

Memang diluar aku tampak seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya, jauh…. Jauh…. Sangat jauh… aku menyembunyikan perasaanku. Perasaan takut, gentir, kurang percaya diri, semua ku simpan sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merusak image-ku sebagai seorang juara rusak. Pasti… memang itu yang kurang….

Tentu, sampai aku bertemu gadis itu.

Yellow, dulu aku mengira dia adalah laki-laki, tapi sekarang, dia adalah perempuan yang selalu kutunggu. Meski dari luar aku terlihat tidak peduli dengannya, aku tetap menunggunya. Pasti…. Itulah yang kubutuhkan…

**xxxx**

Suatu ketika, aku sedang mengecek bayanganku di cermin di kamarku. Melihat apakah ada setitik debu yang menempel di tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin merusak topeng ke-cool-an ku hanya karena setitik debu.

Namun, yang kulihat bukanlah bayanganku.

Bayangan orang lain.

Tentu. Aku selalu bersikap seperti orang lain, tidak seperti diriku yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang sifat asliku ini, jika mereka tahu….

Mereka pasti tidak mau bicara lagi denganku…

**xxxx**

"Red?"

Aku menengok ke belakang. "oh, Yellow, ada apa?" tanyaku ; menggunakan kembali topeng cool-ku. "sedang apa? Yang lain sudah menunggu?" tanyanya ; nada cemas terdengar dari suaranya. "ah… maaf…" gumamku.

"Yellow" panggilku.

"ada apa, Red?" Tanya Yellow setengah bingung. "apa menurutmu aku harus menjadi orang lain?" Tanyaku ; mulai gugup, takut topengku akan terbongkar olehnya. "hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, tambah bingung.

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "maksudku… apakah aku harus…. Berubah?" bisikku. "ja-jadila dirimu sendiri, Red… i-itu akan menjadi lebih baik…" jawabnya tergagap. Aku melepas pelukanku. "terima kasih…" bisikku. "memang ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Yellow masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan meluncurkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibirnya. "bukan apa-apa…" bisikku setelah kulepas ciumanku.

"ayo! Aku tidak mau membuat yang lain menunggu!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Yellow keluar dari kamarku.

Sesaat aku melihat kearah cermin itu.

Aku melihat diriku.

_Terima kasih… Yellow…._

**

* * *

Amari : SpecialShipping ; complete! next chapter : MangaQuestShipping! jangan lupa review! -kalo mau-**


	2. MangaQuest Shipping

**Amari : Wahahahaha karena gk ada Red dan Yellow disini, asisten saya pada Chapter ini adalah ; Gold dan Crystal! *prok prok prok***

**Gold : Yo!**

**Crys : lho? bukannya ada 3 chara?**

**Amari : oh iya! Green dilupain! xD**

**Green : *duduk dipojok merana* Amari tidak memiliki Pokemon, Pokemon Special, dan para tokohnya**

**

* * *

**

**Cermin**

**Chapter 2 : MangaQuestShipping**

xxxx

**[Bagian Gold]**

Aku adalah Gold! Seorang trainer dari Johto dan pemilik Pokedex dari Johto! Aku juga memiliki julukan, yaitu The Hatcher! Tentu, kau pasti berpikir aku hebat!

Tapi… entahlah… aku merasa…. Kurang….

Tentu, pemilik Pokedex bukan hanya aku, ada Silver ; Laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna merah (aku sempat mengiranya perempuan) serta Crystal atau Crys ; Seorang gadis berambut biru diikat Twin Tails.

Aku sangat terkenal di daerah ku, mungkin karena ketampananku. Tentu saja! Malah mereka bilang aku adalah seorang…uh…. Perv? Hah! Tentu saja tidak!

Tentu saja, dibalik ketenaranku, ada yang kurang….

**xxxx**

"oi, Gold! Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Aku menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar. "tidak apa-apa kan? Aku Cuma mengunjungi Profesor Oak. Apa itu salah?" tanyaku. "tentu tidak! Tapi aku sedang membereskan disitu!" katanya kesal. "yasudah kau tinggal bilang saja!" gumamku kesal sambil menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Aku dan Crys memang terlihat selalu bertengkar. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Aku hanya meminta perhatiannya. Dia selalu seibuk dan jarang memperhatikanku.

Ya… pasti itu yang salah.

**xxxxx**

"Hei, Kakek!"

Aku dan Crys menengok ke arah suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari pintu yang terbuka. "oh, hai Green!" sapa Crys, nadanya berubah dari kesal menjadi riang. Membuat sebuah perasaan ganjal di hati Gold.

Perasaan cemburu.

"Yo, Crys! Mana kakek?" Tanya Green, sepertinya tidak melihat aku disini. "oh, Profesor? Dia ada di dalam" jawab Crys sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya melihat pembicaraan mereka dari jauh ; di pojokan yang gelap. Mereka terlihat begitu… bahagia.

"hoi, Gold! Kenapa kamu melamun?" Tanya Green, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku memasang kembali topeng tegar dan ke-cool-anku "ah… tidak apa-apa… aku boleh lihat-lihat sebentar?" tanyaku. "tentu! Tapi jangan sentuh apapun!" Crys memperingatkan. "iya iya…" gumamku datar.

Aku mulai menjelajahi ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Aneh, tidak ada orang. Hanya aku, Crys, dan Green. Begitu banyak benda tidak berguna disini. Mulai dari kertas-kertas, beberapa dokumen, dan…

Sebuah cermin.

Aku tersenyum melihat cermin itu. Aku ingin mengecek wajahku. Wajahku pasti jauh lebih tampan dan lebih cocok menjadi pasangan Crys, bukan Green.

Tapi tidak. Bukan bayanganku lah yang terlihat.

Bayangan seseorang.

Aku mendur selangkah, tidak sengaja menyenggol kertas-kertas, membuat mereka terjatuh.

"Gold? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat?"

Aku menengok cepat kearah suara itu. Crys menatap kesal kearahku. "ah… ma-maaf" gumamku, masih panik karena fenomena aneh itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat…" bisik Crys sambil melemparkan tatapan aneh padaku. "tidak apa-apa…" gumamku.

"mana Green?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "oh… di dalam" gumamnya.

**xxxxx**

Sunyi menyelimuti kami sesaat. Aku memutuskan untuk memunguti kertas kertas yang ku senggol. "maaf membuatmu repot" gumamku sambil terus memungut.

"sebenarnya ada apa? Tanya Crys. Aku mendongak. "apa maksudmu?"."Gold, aku tahu kau. Kau tidak akan membantuku setelah kau menggangguku" katanya sambil berjongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas. "entahlah…" gumamku.

Aku berdiri dan meletakkan kertas-kertas yang kupungut di atas meja. Begitu pula Crys.

Aku memandang Crys sebentar dan memeluknya. "G-Gold? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. "aku minta maaf…" bisikku. "soal kertas itu? Ah! Tidak usah dipikirkan" katanya. "bukan… karena aku berbohong padamu…" bisikku. "berbohong? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"lupakan" gumamku sambil melepas pelukanku. "baiklah. Aku harus membereskan laporan-laporan dulu" katanya sambil terbatuk sebentar. "ah! Biar ku Bantu!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. "baiklah! Ayo cepat!" kata Crys sambil tertawa.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat cermin itu.

Bayanganku ada di cermin itu.

* * *

**Amari : huh! Jum'at Besok ato Besok saya akan masukan cerita berikutnya! Yaitu Cheren x Ditto (OC temen saya mungkin?) Request dari Ditto~ xD**

**Review? :3**

**oh, btw, Chapter ini makin gk jelas ya? -.-a"**


	3. Cheren x Ditto

**Amari : Akhirnya fic ini pun selesai xD**

**Ini kebanyakan Kanoko Shipping (Cheren x Bel) nya daripada Cheren x Ditto-nya. maap yah xD**

**

* * *

Cermin**

**Chapter 3 : Cheren x Ditto**

**xxxx**

Bel berdenting 3 kali. Ting…. Ting…. Ting…

Kuletakkan sebuket bunga Lily putih ; Bunga kesukaannya, diatas makamnya. Kulepas kacamataku dan menghapus setitik air mata yang mulai mengalir dari ujung mataku.

Aku Cheren ; seorang trainer dari Isshu, dan salah satu dari tiga Rival dari seorang Juara Isshu ; Black.

Tapi sekarang, dia hanya memiliki dua Rival, aku, dan seorang misterius berambut hijau.

Ya, salah satu rivalnya telah pergi, meninggalkan aku, Black dan keluarganya.

Bagi Black, tentu saja ini hal yang menyedihkan dan… menggembirakan. Kenapa? Bel ; gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi salah satu rivalnya, telah pergi. Membuatnya kini hanya memiliki dua rival. Tentu akan mempermudahnya, kan?

Tapi tidak. Bagiku, Bel adalah segalanya. Dia lebih dari temanku sejak kecil. Tidak… lebih dari itu…

Bagiku, dia adalah dunia. Tanpanya, aku terasa hampa…

xxxx

"Cheren, aku minta maaf soal ini"

Aku memakai kembali kacamataku dan menengok ke belakang. "oh, kau Black" gumamku datar. "Aku minta maaf soal kematian Bel" gumamnya sekali lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

'Kenapa dia sok peduli begitu?' Batinku sambil terus menghantamkan kakiku dengan keras.

xxxx

"Halo Cheren!"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Seorang anak yang tingginya menyamaiku tiba-tiba muncul didepanku. Dengan rambut pirang yang ditutupi oleh ditto di atas kepalanya. Kenapa dia menaruh ditto-nya di atas kepalanya?

"Hai Cheren!" ulang gadis aneh itu sekali lagi. "meta!" Dittonya juga ikut menyapanya. "oh… hai" kataku acuh. "waaah! Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu! Iyakan, Meta-chan!" pekik gadis itu sambil menjabat tanganku. "a-apa yang- -"

"halo! Aku penggemar beratmu, Cheren! Kau bisa memanggilku Ditto!" pekik gadis itu kegirangan. "ini partnerku, Meta-chan! Aku dipanggil Ditto karena dia selalu ada di atas kepalaku, benarkan, Meta?" kata gadis itu ; mencegahku untuk bicara. "Meta!" Dittonya merespon.

"uhh…. Baiklah, ermmm… siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ditto"

"oh iya. Ditto. Aku harus pergi sekarang" kataku tenang sambil berusaha melepas genggamannya. "ah! Maaf! Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Ditto ; setengah panik dan setengah senang. "sebenarnya iya" gumamku. Dia melepas cengkramannya dengan wajah kecewa. "maaf…" gumamnya. "baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang…" gumamku acuh sambil berjalan menjauh.

Sesekali aku menengok ke belakang, mengintip Ditto. Ya, gadis itu masih disana. Anehnya, dia merasakan sesuatu.

Bel seperti ada di sana.

xxxx

Keesokan harinya, Aku berjalan di Kota Raimon. Hari ini terasa begitu lambat. Orang-orang seperti melangkah santai. Begitu…

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Ini seperti bukan diriku. Berjalan di jalan yang gelap sendirian. Di sebuah gang sempit. Tempat ini begitu sepi dan cocok untuk menyendiri.

"hai Cheren!"

Aku terlompat sedikit. Aku langsung melempar tatapan kesal kepada orang yang memanggilku itu.

"oh kamu" gumamku kesal. "hehehe… apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanya Ditto geli. "iya. Pergilah" gumamku kesal. "hehehe… kan aku Cuma bercanda" katanya, masih tertawa kecil. "tidak lucu!" bentakku.

Dia terdiam. Lalu menunduk. "maafkan aku…" bisiknya lirih.

Sekali lagi aku merasakan kehadiran Bel di sini.

"kalau begitu… permisi…" bisiknya sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri di gang sempit ini.

Aku merasa Bel pergi menjauh, bersamaan dengan perginya Ditto dari sini.

Aku mendesah kecil. Berjalan menelusuri gang kecil itu. Berjalan sendirian di tengah sebuah gang gelap yang seolah tidak berujung.

Hingga tiba-tiba aku melewati sebuah kaca besar.

Aku terlonjak ketika melihat cermin itu. Mundur beberapa langkah. "a… tidak mungkin…" gumamku panic. Berlari meninggalkan kaca besar itu.

Aku tidak melihat bayanganku. Hanya bayangan seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

/

Aku berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari cermin itu. Berlari menelusuri kota Raimon yang sudah mulai gelap. Terus berlari dan berlari.

Akhirnya aku berhenti. Kurasa aku sudah sangat jauh dari kaca aneh itu. Tarik nafas… embuskan…

Aku melihat sekeliling. 'Bagus, aku tersesat' pikirku langsung ketika melihat sekeliling. "bagus. Tadi aku melihat kaca aneh, dan sekarang aku tersesat." Gumamku kesal sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan yang barusan kulalui.

"Cheren?"

Aku menengok ke arah yang memanggilku. "oh… kau Ditto" gumamku. "sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ditto. "aku tersesat" gumamku kesal. Dia tertawa kecil. "memang sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya. "entahlah…" gumamku.

Entah kenapa ketika melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertawa, aku merasa seperti melihat Bel yang sedang tertawa.

"oh…. Apa aku mengganggu bila berada di dekatmu? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng dan memeluknya. "C-Cheren? A-apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya tergagap. "tidak, tetaplah bersamaku…" bisikku. "mmm…. Baiklah…" balasnya sambil memelukku balik.

"ngomong-ngomong… nama aslimu siapa? Kan nama panggilanmu Ditto…" tanyaku. "ermmm… namaku… La-Laven!" katanya tergagap.

"baiklah… terima kasih, Laven…" bisikku.

_'Kau seperti Bel bagiku…'_ tambahku dalam hati

* * *

**Author Comment : heleh, makin gak jelas aja fanfic ini**

**okeh... selanjutnya : N x White ; req dari temanku yang lain~ xD**


	4. N x White  Touko

**Amari : huweeeeeh 2 fic sehari XD**

**gile, lagi ngebut nih, maap ya kalo jadinya gaje xD**

**enjoy, i didn't own pokemon, N, and Touko-chan~ xD**

**

* * *

Cermin**

**Chapter 4 : N x White / Touko**

**xxxxx**

**[Bagian N]**

Aku menyemprotkan Full restore kepada Baibanira milikku. Pokemon berbentuk Ice Cream itu tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum kecil melihat senyum pokemonku itu..

Aku N. Pemimpin dari Team Plasma. Itu adalah team jang jahat. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan team ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi yang terkuat. Aku ingin menjadi teman seluruh pokemon.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Takdir telah memilihku sebagai pemimpin Team Plasma.

Aku menatap kosong Zekrom-ku. Dia selalu menemaniku setelah aku dikalahkan oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu, White. Orang yang selalu menuntunnya ke jalan yang lebih baik.

Memikirkan gadis itu saja sudah membuatku tersenyum kecil. Aku menyadari bahwa para pokemonku menatapku khawatir. "kalian tidak usah menatapku seperti itu… aku tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil mencoba menghibur mereka.

Tentu. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan White. Tujuanku adalah untuk mencari cara, supaya orang-orang bisa membantu kita tanpa memaksakan diri mereka sendiri.

xxxxx

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar penyataan seseorang dibelakangku secara tiba-tiba. "oh… Kau White…" gumamku.

White tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Rival sekaligus temannya itu. "apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku kesal, menutup-nutupi wajahku yang sudah mulai merah padam. "aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik. "mencari jawaban…" gumamku, berusaha tidak menatap wajah White.

"kenapa kau menunduk?" Tanya White bingung. "b-bukan urusanmu! A-ada bendaku yang terjatuh tadi!" kataku sambil tergagap. "aku Bantu ya?" kata White. "t-tidak perlu! Pergilah!" teriakku.

"ooh…. Maaf aku mengganggumu…" gumamnya sambil beranjak pergi.

xxxxx

Bodoh! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?

"h-hey! White! Tunggu!" teriakku, berusaha memanggil kembali gadis itu. Namun gadis itu tidak kembali, bahkan menengok pun tidak. Dia hanya terus berlari menjauh…

'Tenang, N! ini bukan salahmu… gadis itu memang agak mengganggu…' batinku, berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku memanggil kembali Baibanira-ku kedalam pokeballnya. "maaf membuatmu melihat pertengkaranku, Baibanira…" bisikku pada pokemon itu. "Zekrom, kita ke Kota Raimon" kataku pada Zekrom.

Tentu, keindahan Kota Raimon selalu bisa membuat orang-orang tenang, kan?

xxxxx

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan Kota Raimon. Langit malam begitu indah, dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang… redup. Membuatku merasa kehilangan sesuatu… sebuah perasaan menyesal yang amat sangat…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "sadarlah, N!" gumamku.

Sambil melanjutkan perjalananku, aku melihat sekeliling. Banyak sekali orang yang berpacaran malam ini. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menjadi iri, termasuk aku.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirku. Aku membayangkan, siapakah yang akan menjadi pasanganku suatu saat…

Dan muncullah wajah White sedang tersenyum di kepalaku.

Aku mendesah kecil. 'Lebih baik aku tidak menghayal yang bukan-bukan' pikirku sambil terus berjalan.

Tak terasa aku telah sampai di depan sebuah gedung. Entah gedung apa ini. Tapi kakiku telah menuntunku ke gedung ini. Jadi, lebih baik aku masuk untuk memastikan gedung apakah ini.

xxxxx

Di dalam gedung itu, penuh sekali dengan kaca. Kaca dimana-mana. Aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan satupun kaca itu. Sampailah aku pada sebuah jalan buntu. Di jalan itu ada sebuah kaca besar. Aku tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk mengamati bayanganku di cermin itu.

Aku mundur selangkah ketika melihat bayanganku. Ku tengok kepalaku ku cermin-cermin lain. Masih sama. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Akhirnya aku berbalik dan berlari keluar dari gedung itu.

Aku tidak melihat bayangan ku di cermin-cermin itu.

Aku terus berlari. Entah berapa lama aku berlari, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin jauh dari gedung aneh itu.

xxxx

"N?"

Aku berhenti berlari dan menengok ke arah suara itu. "oh… kau White…" kataku lega. White tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arahku. "kenapa kau berlari? Ada apa?" Tanya White. "eh? A-aku tidak!" kataku sambil berusaha menghindar. "kau berkeringat, N" ujarnya pelan sambil menghapus wajahku yang berkeringat dengan sapu tangan putih hangatnya.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "N? a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tergagap. "aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu" bisikku. "ah… tidak masalah… aku memang agak mengganggu…" bisiknya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Tanya White lagi. "ummm…. Bisa kau melihat wajahku? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu jika kau menunduk" gumamku. "umm… baiklah" katanya sambil mendongak, membiarkan aku melihat wajahnya yang manis. Aku tersenyum dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir mungilnya. "kurasa… sudah" bisikku.

_'kau adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku…'_ tambahku dalam hati.

* * *

**Oke, next : OldRival Shipping~ berhubung udah buat, mungkin nanti beberapa menit / jam lagi xD**


	5. OldRival Shipping

**Amari : okeh, yang ke 3 hari ini xD**

**mungkin besok giliran Frantic Shipping ya  
**

**Green : akhirnya dapet juga  
**

**Blue : Amari tidak memiliki Pokemon, Pokemon Special, dan para tokohnya**

**

* * *

Cermin**

**Chapter 4 : OldRival Shipping**

xxxxxxx

[Bagian Green]

Aku adalah Green. Gym leader kota Viridian dan runner up dari kejuaraan Kanto. Aku juga adalah rival dari Red ; sang juara Kanto ke-9.

Aku tengah beristirahat di Pulau Cinnabar yang telah tersapu oleh letusan gunung Berapi yang sangat dasyat. Yang tersisa disini adalah sebuah Pokemon Center untuk beristirahat.

"hoi, Blaine" kataku memecah keheningan di pulau ini. Seorang Pria berambut putih yang botak ditengahnya menengok kearah ku. Blaine sama sepertiku, seorang gym leader Kota Cinnabar. Kini dia tetap bertugas sebagai seorang Gym Leader di Pulau Seafoam, sebuah pulau yang penuh es, kini sudah di modifikasi sebagaI gym olehnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Blaine. "bumi itu… tidak bisa ditebak ya" gumamku pelan. "tentu saja. Entah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan. Aku menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "benarkah?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. "tentu. Kau sama seperti bumi, sama-sama tidak bisa di tebak."

xxxxxxx

"Green~"

Aku menengok kearah suara itu dan mendesah kecil. Sebuah Blastoise menggunakan surf kearah kami dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan tidak lain itu adalah Blue.

"bukankah itu Blue?" Tanya Blaine bingung sambil menunjuk kearah Blastoise itu. Aku mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. "kelihatannya kau tidak begitu bahagia melihatnya" lanjutnya sambil menatapku. "begitulah" gumamku.

Blue menepi di depan kami. Dia melompat dari punggung Blastoise-nya. "oh? Ada Blaine juga?" kata Blue sambil tertawa kecil. "hohoho… apa aku akan mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Blaine sambil tertawa lepas. "ahahaha~ tentu saja tidak~" jawab Blue langsung sambil tertawa lepas. "perempuan menyebalkan" gumamku pelan.

meninggalkan kami. "aku tidak akan bisa menikmati liburanku jika Blue ada di sini" gumamku sambil menatap Blaine yang pergi menjauh.

xxxxxxx

"ada apa kau kemari? Mengganggu saja" tanyaku pada Blue setengah hati. Yah… setengah hati. "aku? Hmmmm…. Mengganggumu?" kata Blue sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "sial. Kalau Cuma mengganggu pergi saja!" bentakku. "tidak usah berteriak dong!" teriaknya balik. "terserah aku! Lagi pula kau Cuma bisa mengganggu saja!" bentakku lagi.

Blue terdiam sebentar. "apa itu… benar?" tanyanya pelan, lebih pelan daripada bisikan. "tentu saja!" jawabku langsung.

Air mata mulai menetes dari ujung matanya. "kalau begitu… maaf…" bisiknya sambil naik kembali ke punggung Blastoise-nya. "h-hei! T-tunggu dulu!"

"Blasty, kota Pallet kecepatan penuh!" katanya pada Blastoise-nya. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di Pulau Cinnabar.

Aku menyaksikan cipratan-cipratan air dari blastoise yang sesekali menyiprat ke wajahku. Gadis itu sudah pergi jauh, Dan aku yakin seberapa kerasnya aku memanggilnya, dia tidak akan kembali.

Rasa penyesalan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Tentu, membuat orang menangis; apalagi wanita, bukanlah hobiku. Aku benci saat para wanita menangis, begitu berisik. Tapi Blue, aku sangat tidak ingin membuatnya menangis.

'paling hanya air mata buaya' batinku.

Aku menatap bayanganku di laut. Kaget, aku mundur selangkah.

Yang kulihat bukanlah bayanganku, tapi bayangan orang lain.

xxxxx

Dengan panik, aku mengambil pokegear milikku. Aku mencari nomor Blue. 'cepat… cepat…' pikirku panik. Akhirnya kutemukan kontaknya dan segera meneleponnya.

"halo? Blue berbicara"kata Blue di ujung sana.

"hai, Bue, kita perlu bicara sebentar" kataku berpura-pura tenang.

"mmm…. Baiklah. Bicaralah"

"bisakah kita bertemu?" tanyaku.

"oke. Dimana?" tanyanya balik.

"mmm…. Di pinggir Hutan Viridian. Bisa?"

"baiklah, kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan Yellow disana. Sampai jumpa" katanya sebelum menutup telepon. "baiklah…" gumamku sambil memasukkan pokegear-ku ke kantungku.

xxxxxx

Aku berjalan menuju hutan Viridian. Mataku tetap berkeliling mencari gadis itu.

Oh… itu dia. Sedang berbicara dengan Yellow.

"hai, Blue" melihat ke arahku sebentar, lalu melihat kembali kea rah Yellow dan berkata, "aku harus pergi. Green menungguku"."baiklah, daaah…" kata Yellow sambil meninggalkan Blue.

Blue berlari kecil kearahku. "hai~" sapanya riang. "apa aku lama?" tanyaku. DIa menggeleng. "untung saja tadi ada Yellow, jadinya tidak terasa lama" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "ooh…" gumamku.

"ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Blue mengalihkan pembicaraan. "aku hanya ingin minta maaf sudah membuatmu…"

"menangis?" tebaknya memotong kata-kataku. "aku benci mengakuinya, tapi… iya" gumamku kesal.

"aha~ kau menghawatirkanku!" serunya bersemangat. "apa? Ti-tidak!" bantahku. "kau mengatakannya barusan~ akuilah~" godanya. "terserah!" gumamku kesal.

Dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Wajahku terasa merah padam. "aku senang kau memperhatikan ku" bisiknya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan balik memeluknya. "tentu saja aku peduli padamu, perempuan berisik" balasku sambil menahan tawa. "terima kasih…" bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum pelan dan mengelus kepalanya. "tidak…. Terima kasih, Blue…" bisikku.

* * *

**Amari : Bagi yang berminat, silahkan ripiu**


End file.
